Star Wars Episode 1 Redux Part 1
by Ebalance
Summary: A redone version of Star Wars episode one. Qui-Gon finds crashes on Tatooine while on his way to Naboo to look for a sith. There he finds Anakin, who goes with him to Naboo and ends up rescuing the Queen from the sith. Will Anakin be accepted as a jedi?


The jedi master Qui-Gon Jinn drifted into the dry, dreary Tatooine trading town. The heat was oppressive. He was the only one outside. He shook the dust from his heavy robes, and took a long drink of water. He was not accustomed to the searing of the twin sun planet.

Only one other being stirred, and Qui-Gon seized upon the movement instantly. It was a boy of around fifteen, ducking into a junk shop. Qui-Gon followed him inside, curious. Qui-Gon was looking to buy replacement parts for his ship, which had run down and crashed on Tatooine.

Qui-Gon entered the shop, and was met by a squat, blue alien hovering on small wings.

"Are you the purveyor of this establishment?" asked Qui-Gon.

"What are you looking for, jedi?" asked the heavy-voiced junk dealer, Watto.

"I need replacement parts for a Nubian ship."

"We've got Nubian. Show me the readout."

Qui-Gon produced a palm-sized device that projected an image of the parts the ship required.

"I'll look in the back," said Watto, hovering off.

The boy from before entered the room. He was skinny with a dusty mop of brown-blond hair. He wore lightweight white clothes that covered almost all of him. His bright blue eyes lit with fascination upon Qui-Gon, who smiled.

"Something I can do for you, sir?" asked the boy.

"I'm just waiting on parts for my ship, but thank you. What's your name, son?"

"Everyone calls me Ani. My full name's Anakin¾ you're not from around here."

"True."

"Why anyone would want to come to this dust-ball is beyond me, but suit yourself," said Anakin, walking away.

As Anakin walked away he lifted a tool and drew it to his hand without touching it. Qui-Gon was stunned. Never before had he seen anyone use the force without having had training.

"Excuse me," said Qui-Gon.

"Look, I'm busy," said Anakin, stopping to look back at him.

"You can use the force."

"The¾what?"

"Can you lift that box?" asked Qui-Gon, pointing to a wooden crate in the corner.

"Do you want something or not? I've got chores to do."

"Anakin, have you ever heard of the jedi?"

"There's no Jedi out here, but yeah. I've heard legends."

"Will you try to lift the box without touching it?"

"That's silly. Leave me alone."

"I saw you lift that tool."

Anakin let out a noise of disgusted frustration and annoyance, "Look, if I lift the stupid box will you keep quiet about it? My master's gonna think I'm some kinda freak if he finds out."

"I won't tell anyone."

Just then Watto returns, and Anakin runs off to his chores.

"That'll be 10,000 cash for the parts," said Watto.

"I only have Republic Credits," Qui-Gon replied.

"Go cash them in town if you need to. I'll hold them."

"Who is that boy?"

"What? Ani?"

Qui-Gon nods.

"Slave. Anything else you need?" asked Watto.

"Is he for sale?" Qui-Gon asked.

"For the right price," Watto's eyes gleamed greedily as he rubbed his thumb against his two forefingers in a sort of "give me money" gesture.

"How much?"

"30,000."

"You can give him to me for 7,000," said Qui-Gon, trying to invade Watto's mind.

"Stupid Jedi! I'm not some weak-minded fool! Mobsters are more persuasive than you. 30,000 or no sale on the boy."

"I'll go cash my credits," said Qui-Gon, leaving the shop.

The following day was just as hot, and Qui-Gon returned to Watto's shop, having cashed some of his credits with a traveling trader.

Watto was not about, but Anakin was sitting in the shop on top of a box, waiting for customers. Qui-Gon said, "Hello, Anakin. Can I talk with you?"

"What do you want?" asked Anakin, somewhat annoyed.

"Would you like to leave Tatooine?"

"I can't. I'm a slave, you happy? Anyway, that's a no-brainer. Who would want to stay in the armpit of the galaxy?"

"If you did leave, what would you want to do?"

"Well I guess I'd be fun to be a pilot."

"Anakin, few people have the kind of powers you possess. No jedi except a select few of the very first has ever been able to use his powers without having been trained."

"So I am a freak, great!" said Anakin sarcastically.

"I want to take you away from this place. I want you to go with me to Coruscant. I want you to be my padwan, and train with me to become a jedi knight."

"What about my mom?"

"I don't have enough for her, but in time perhaps. However, if you are to become a jedi, you must learn to let go. Strong emotions can cloud your judgment. One cannot help but become attached to the physical realm, but one must not dwell too heavily within it."

"Can I talk with her first?"

"Of course. Go and say your goodbyes and gather your belongings."

Anakin went into a one room side house attached to the shop. His mother was seated at an oval shaped table that was the same dull, sandy color of the whole of the room.

"Mom, I gotta talk to you," said Anakin.

"What is the matter, Ani?" she asked.

"Watto's gonna sell me."

She looked stunned for a moment, and then started to cry silently.

Anakin embraced her tightly, and said, "It's nothing bad… I won't see you for a while is all."

"A while?"

"This guy, he wants me to train as a…" he lowered his voice to a whisper, "jedi."

"You'll be free?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face.

Anakin nodded, "You sure you'll be all right? He told me he can't pay for you too, but I'll come back. I'll set you free. I promise."

Tears of both joy and sorrow stood in his mother's eyes, "Take care of yourself. I love you, my Anakin. Don't worry about me. My time has passed. It is your time, your time to show how brightly you can shine."

"I'll come back," said Anakin, a few tears slipping from his eyes.

Anakin marveled at the somewhat shabby and rather small Nubian ship in which Qui-Gon had come.

"Haven't you been on a ship before?" asked Qui-Gon.

"Just little fighters, nothing like this."

"We've got to go to Naboo before we return to Coruscant."

"There are more of our species there, right?"

"Yes."

"Girls?"

Qui-Gon chuckles and gives Anakin an "of course" glance, "You'll have to be on your best behavior. We're going to see the Queen."

"Can I come?"

"Unless you'd rather spend the whole time in the ship. If you are to be me padawan, as I hope you will be, we shall hardly be apart for years. We may as well get started now, seeing as you're a tad late."

"Late?"

"Jedi usually begin their training at age seven."

"Why are we going to see the Queen of Naboo?"

"You're very inquisitive. Just don't go poking about where you don't belong. You'll find out when we get to Naboo."

Qui-Gon's ship landed in a field just outside the capital city of Naboo. Anakin was ecstatic over the lush, colorful landscape of the planet. The blue of the sky and the green of the grass and trees had him completely bowled over.

"I could get used to this place," said Anakin, "It's gorgeous!"

"Compared to Tatooine I can understand," replied Qui-Gon, "Can you feel the life around you?"

"It's exhilarating!"

Qui-Gon nodded and smiled.

Anakin and Qui-Gon walk into the palace side by side. Anakin fussed with his outfit. It was tighter than he was used to.

"Why do I have to wear this?" asked Anakin.

"Don't you want to look nice for the Queen?"

Anakin rolled his eyes.

"Don't sass your master," said Qui-Gon.

"I thought you said I was free," he said, and continued under his breath, "wish I'd stayed on the ship."

"You are still obliged to be respectful to your elders, and to the Queen."

The two of them entered the throne room. The Queen sat inside, surrounded by guards, and several young handmaidens. She was elaborately costumed, but Anakin could see she was not much older, if at all older, than he was.

"She's a teenager!" said Anakin.

"Quiet!" snipped Qui-Gon.

Qui-Gon bowed before the Queen and gestured Anakin do the same.

As Qui-Gon rose he said, "Good day to you, your highness."

"And to you, Master Qui-Gon. Who is this handsome young man?"

"Anakin. I hope to take him as my padawan."

"Have you anything to say to me, Anakin?"

Anakin replied, slightly nervous, "I¾ I'm Anakin Skywalker, and your highness is more beautiful than the setting of the twin suns. I shouldn't be surprised, because your planet is also exceedingly beautiful."

"You are full of pretty words. Are going to train as a jedi?"

"Master Qui-Gon wants me to be his¾"

Qui-Gon supplied him with the word, "padawan."

"Yeah…" said Anakin.

"Is there anything I can do to help you in your search?" asked the Queen.

"You have already granted me full security clearance. I will find the attacker, your highness. Would you mind if I left Anakin here with you while I investigate?" replied Qui-Gon.

"Mind, no? Perhaps he can entertain me. He seems to be a bit of a poet."

"Thank you, your highness," said Qui-Gon, and he left Anakin there with the Queen.

"Do you have any skills, Mr. Skywalker?" asked Queen Amidala.

"Uh… you wanna see a trick?" asked Anakin.

"Go ahead."

Anakin looked around the room for some small, loose object he could manipulate, but there was nothing. He put his hand into his pocket and fished out a small flower he had found particularly nice. It had earlier been growing outside the palace. He held the flower in his hand, and concentrated. The flower began to rise and he made it levitate all the way into the Queen's lap.

"So you are an apprentice jedi," she said.

Suddenly there was a loud boom, and the Queen's Captain of the guard said, "There's been another attack, your highness."

"Where?" asked the Queen.

"A government building across the main square of the city. I'll send some of my men right away. I'm getting word that Master Qui-Gon was in the area, and is in pursuit of the attacker."

The Queen nodded, and some of the guards in the room left. All was quiet and calm for several minutes. Anakin looked around, sensing something was wrong. He ran behind the throne, and just as he did a man in black robes burst in through a window, and rushed towards the Queen. The guards tried to fire on him, but he expertly dodged and blocked their blows with a lightsaber. Anakin used the force to lift a huge vase, and hurled it into the assailant, leaving him helplessly sprawled on the floor just a few feet from the throne. The guards surrounded the attacker and took away his weapon.

Qui-Gon ran into the room just after the capture. He saw the huge vase now lying in pieces upon the ground.

"Anakin?" he exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, master. I didn't have a choice. He was about to attack the Queen."

The Captain of the guards said, "The boy was the one who took him out. We obtained this weapon."

Qui-Gon took the lightsaber, and examined it carefully, "And I thought they were extinct. Thank you, Anakin. You have done us all a great service."

"Who was he? Is this why you came to Naboo? I'm sorry if I did your job, master," said Anakin.

"Eternally with the questions, Anakin. Well, yes. This wasn't the first attack. This is most certainly the same attacker from the first time. And yes, I did come to help apprehend him."

"He had a light sword. I thought only jedi used those."

Qui-Gon cast down his eyes, and shook his head slightly from side to side, "We can only hope he was the last of them, but I fear this runs much deeper than two random assaults on the Queen."

The guards brought the black robed attacker before Qui-Gon, who threw back the large, black hood to reveal a man with skin patterned black and red, yellow eyes, and horns.

Qui-Gon said, "You may not want to watch this."

Anakin watched. He was horror stricken as Qui-Gon chopped off the head of the sith. A couple of the guards cleaned up the mess.

Anakin said to Qui-Gon, "Why did you do that? He didn't deserve to die, did he?"

"He was dangerous, Anakin. It isn't as if there was any question of his guilt. He clearly was attempting to attack the Queen. You saw it with your own eyes."

"And here I thought jedi had higher standards than mobsters. Well, if I become a jedi I won't do that sort of thing. You couldn't make me kill a guy in cold blood."

Qui-Gon looked away from Anakin in reflection, "I know what it looks like to you, Anakin. I couldn't let him get away a second time."

"Why didn't you ask him who's he's working for?"

"If he was going to talk he would have done so before I struck. Their type may be wretched, but not all cowardly, and not all loose of lip."

"Their type? I still think it's wrong to kill," said Anakin, looking away from Qui-Gon.

"Master Qui-Gon," said the Queen.

"Yes, your highness."

"I wish you to be my escort back to Coruscant. You are going back there yourself, aren't you?"

"Yes, your highness."

"Anakin," said the Queen, and he turned around to look at her, "you will be a noble warrior someday. You have both love and strength within your heart. I humbly thank you for saving my life."

"My pleasure, your highness," replied Anakin.

Qui-Gon Jinn stood before the Jedi Council, at the head of which was Yoda, a small, but wise and powerful jedi over 900 years of age.

Qui-Gon did a polite bow before the council, and said, "Greetings. My mission was successful, but it was as we feared; the mysterious attacker was a sith."

"Any more information have you?" asked Yoda.

"That is all in regards to my assignment, Master Yoda, but I had an unexpected problem during my journey. My ship broke down on Tatooine, and I was gauged by the only dealer who had the parts I needed. Also, I picked up something there."

"Something else?" asked Jedi Master Mace Windu.

"A boy. He was the one who defeated the sith, on his own. I've never before known anyone to be capable of using the force without having been trained, but he can. There is no doubt in my mind that he is the one the prophecy spoke of, the one who will bring balance to the force. I wish to take him on as my padawan."

"To the council bring him, Master Qui-Gon," said Yoda.

Qui-Gon returned with Anakin, who stood a bit nervous, and cross, before the stern eyes of the Jedi Council.

Anakin said, bowing slightly, "Good day to you, masters. I am Anakin Skywalker."

"Hmmm… strong emotions I sense in you; love and… anger," said Yoda.

"He will learn to control them. He has a good heart," said Qui-Gon.

"Of that is what I worry, Master Qui-Gon. If misguided love is, fooled one may be. Train him not, or a sith he will become," said Yoda.

"May I leave? Not to be rude to you, but I'd rather not be a jedi. I won't use my powers. I don't want people to know anyway," said Anakin.

"Master Yoda, we cannot allow him to leave," said Mace Windu.

"Anakin, for good or ill, possess much strength you do. Watch you we must, for it is our duty. Train you need not, but leave, you cannot. From the dark side of the force, protect you we must," said Yoda.

Anakin stood in shock for a moment, torn in two by his instinct to serve, and his anguish at having been betrayed by Qui-Gon. He was no more free than he had been on Tatooine, and he was angry.

Anakin ran out of the room, choking back burning tears.

Qui-Gon said, "I'll speak to him. You must see, he¾ I freed him from slavery."

"And you used the funds of the council to this purpose?" asked Mace Windu.

"I couldn't leave him on Tatooine. What if the sith had found him first?"

"Train him you must not, Master Qui-Gon, but ask you to care for him I do," said Yoda.

"Yes, Master Yoda," said Qui-Gon, who bowed, and then went after Anakin.

Anakin sat in an empty meeting room, tightly gripping a pillow as if to squeeze the life out of it. Qui-Gon approached him, and Anakin scowled, "I can't say I'm not glad to be off Tatooine, but given this choice I'd prefer to be with my mother. I should have known this deal was too good to be true. I'm nothing more than a prisoner. You'll never free her, will you? You took me away from her and now I'll NEVER see her again!"

"I'm sorry, Anakin. I will try to free your mother, but you must let go of your physical attachments. I know the council doesn't trust you yet, but give them some time. It's not usual for jedi to come to us with such a history as yours. I'm not allowed to train you, but I will act as your guardian. It wouldn't be so bad if you just picked up some things, huh?"

Anakin turned away from Qui-Gon, "I don't want to be a jedi."

"You could help a lot of people."

"Help, yes, but I won't kill anyone, barring immediate defense. I refuse to be a mercenary of the senate."

"Anakin, I will not shelter you. We all sense a war is on the horizon, and which ever side holds you will most likely win."

"A war? I didn't ask for this! You're so smart, huh? What if I don't fight for anyone?"

"There is no doubt in my mind you will become extremely powerful, perhaps more powerful than any before or after you. If such is the case you will not be able to avoid people who would seek to use this power for their own ends, perhaps against your will."

"We've gotten there already."

"No, the jedi don't want me to train you. They want you to remain neutral, not chance your being turned to the dark side."

"Dark side of what?"

"The force is what gives us our power. All beings possess this energy. We jedi train our whole lives in order to hone our abilities at controlling this power. However, one must have a natural ability as well. The force is very strong with you, Anakin. We simply want to make sure that you don't accidentally use this power against yourself. You have strong feelings that may cloud your judgment. I want to help you so you don't end up acting out of the heat of the moment and doing something you may later regret."

"All right. I'll try, but you have to swear to me that you'll do your best to make sure my mother is safe. I made a promise to come back for her. I won't break it, not for the sake of the whole galaxy."

"I shall send someone to Tatooine as soon as possible. Currently our funds have undergone major slashes. The senate doesn't seem to trust us anymore. Someone on the inside appears to be lobbying against us. I was only just able to get away with buying you."

"I guess not even jedi want to take on the mob."

Qui-Gon left, and Anakin sat morosely for a time. He looked out the window as he heard voices.

"The Queen of Naboo is going to testify about the attacks," said one of the senators.

"It is distressing to say the least. Especially if it is true that just a single person was able to get that close to assassinating her."

"I heard the jedi saved her."

"No. Your information is incorrect. I heard it was just some young boy who had come along with the jedi."

Anakin waited a few seconds after the senators had passed the room, and after checking to see if the coast was clear, steathily began to follow them. He was stopped by an old man in senatorial garments.

"Where are you off to, lad?" asked Senator Palpatine.

"Just had to go to the bathroom. Can you show me the way? I'm new around here."

"Why certainly. It's easy to get lost in such a large building. We haven't met. Are you the son of one the senators?"

"I just got a job here. It's my break time."

"You're not telling the truth. What are you up to?"

"Please! Don't turn me in!"

"Have you done something wrong?"

"No¾I just¾I want to see the Queen¾I¾"

"Oh, I see. Why don't you come with me? I can spare you a seat. I understand your predicament."

"I'd rather not impose. I'll just stand in the back."

"You're not imposing. I'd like some company. You seem like an intelligent young man. What's your name?"

"If it's all the same to you, I'm not supposed to be doing anything. I'm under arrest."

"Under arrest? Now why would they let a felon roam about the senate?"

"I don't want to talk about it, but can you just show me the way to the bathroom. I do have to¾"

"Down the hall and take a left. If you change your mind, you're welcome to join me in the grand meeting room. My box number is 1,2368."

"Sure, thanks!" said Anakin, and shuffled off in the direction of the bathroom, carefully looking back to see where the senator was going.

Anakin made his way to one of the entrance's to the grand meeting room of the galactic senate. He found a small glass pane where he could look in and see the Queen. She was standing on a hovering platform in the center of the circular room, all the senators gazing upon her intently.

Anakin, despite his better judgment, decided to go inside.

He opened the door, and a guard approached him, "State your business."

"I'm a guest of the Senator in box 1,2368. I'm sorry I'm late."

The guard informed Palpatine, who confirmed Anakin's identity, and Anakin went to sit with him in his box.

"Tragic, isn't it?" said Palpatine to Anakin, who was staring misty-eyed at the Queen.

"What?" responded Anakin abscently.

"That we live in such times where government officials are not safe on their own homeworlds."

"Yeah."

"It was certainly lucky that someone was there to rescue her."

Anakin blushed, and said, "Lucky, right."

"It was a young man strong in the force, one like… you. They won't allow him to train, though. Pity, it sounds like he would be quite valuable."

"I don't know anything about that. I'm just interested in her."

"So you're from Naboo?"

"What's it like being a senator?"

"You can trust me, Anakin."

Anakin jerked away from Palpatine, looking stunned. He shook his head from side to side, as if to say, "no, this can't be."

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone. I'd like to help you."

"With what?"

"You must need help with something."

"I need¾no. I shouldn't impose on you."

"It's no imposition. I asked you."

"I need some money. I¾"

Palpatine cut him off, "How much?"

"I'm not sure, but… it's not for anything stupid. I made a promise to someone I have to keep."

"It's not a problem. I won't be offended if you need to keep the details to yourself."

"Thanks. Well, don't tell anybody, but is there any way you could send somebody to free my mother? She's a slave on Tatooine."

"I'll get right to it. I think you want to meet the Queen, now. Am I right?"

"You¾ really?"

"Of course. As soon as this ends, we'll go speak with her privately."

The Senator delivered on his words. He and Anakin entered the Queen's room.

"Greetings to you, Senator," said Queen Amidala.

"And to you, your highness. There's someone with me I think you know. He wants to speak to you," he replied.

"Hello, Anakin. Have you begun your training?"

Anakin's heart sank into his feet, "Would you¾no. I'm not going to be a jedi. Master Yoda think I'm dangerous… all the jedi think I'm dangerous."

"Your heart is strong, Anakin. It is not the way of the jedi to use one's heart to make decisions. You just need to show them you can control your emotions when you need to," replied the Queen.

"Is that what you want me to do, your highness?" asked Anakin.

"I would not ever think to tell anyone that, though I must confess I like you very much, Anakin, and not just because you saved me. You have a good heart. Do not let that go to waste, for that power is the strongest of all. Perhaps that is why others are afraid. I'm no jedi, but just maybe, that power is even stronger than the force."

"Thank you, your highness," said Anakin.

"Padme," she replied, "Senator Palpatine, did you wish to speak with me?"

"I merely wished to deliver this gallant young man, and to praise your bravery in the face of the threat on your life. I do not know if I could take such a thing so well."

"My concern is not my life, but the lives of my people. Thanks to Anakin, none of them had to die defending me."

The Senator bowed, and left the room. Anakin was about to follow him, when Queen Amidala said, "I know you want to stay."

"I better go. Qui-Gon will be looking for me. He thinks I'm still sitting in one of the upper rooms."

"On the run?"

"He took me away from my mother with a lie!"

"Who?"

"The jedi don't trust me. They don't even like me. I feel like a sand flea… you don't want to hear about my problems. I'm sorry."

"What's a sand flea?"

"A little bug that lives in the sand. They get all over you sometimes and they bite you and suck your blood out and then you get itchy things where they bit you. Simply, an insignificant nuisance."

"You don't seem like that to me. Are you making friends with Senator Palpatine?"

"So that's his name. I thinks he wants something from me, but I can't figure what it is. I get the feeling he doesn't think too fondly of the jedi either."

"Well, Anakin, thank you for coming to see me. I hope you'll see me again some time. I'm going back to Naboo, but maybe you could visit?"

"If I can break the jedi leash I'll be there in two seconds."

"So you were running away from Master Qui-Gon."

"I just wanted to see you again. Goodbye, Padme," said Anakin, walking out.


End file.
